The present disclosure generally relates to cartons, associated blanks for forming cartons, and methods associated therewith. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to cartons, associated blanks for forming cartons, and associated methods with regard to blanks and cartons that have one or more asymmetrically-configured corner features.